


My Little Phoenix

by FloralysFlowery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Families, Dark Magic, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other, Snatchers, Werewolf, morsmordre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralysFlowery/pseuds/FloralysFlowery
Summary: Rrrr
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	My Little Phoenix

**CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MUCH OF VIOLENCE, PERVERSE AND FENRIR GREYBACK. 18+**  
  
* * *  
  
Khaleesi sadly told the twins what she had learned about Magnolia's abduction.   
"Valpurqa is definitely insane, I thought she's okay, she was always nice to me, taught me how it works between Death Eaters, told me who is who and always cheered me up, but lately she lost her head. She even teamed up with that werewolf Fenrir Greyback, she completely fell for him and she doesn't talk about anyone else. She cares about no one but the fucking bastard. She doesn't realize at all how much she plays with fire when she spends time with him. Greyback is a monster, something can switch inside his head at any time and he can kill her."  
"Hm, we always thought that Valpurqa Vortimer is a weirdo." said Fred. "Yeah, she pretty influenced Mag with her attitude and when Mag started to take a care about her appearance and was interested with finding some new friends, Valpurqa was against." George agreed. "Oh, really?" asked Khaleesi in shock. "Yeah, she did." nodded George. "Hey Fred, do you remember when Umbridge punished whole Dumbledore Army and Valpurqa strictly forbade her to go to Umbridge to admit she was there too?"   
"What? Is that what she did?" Khaleesi wide her eyes in surprise. "Indeed." Fred nodded, "when Umbridge rushed into the room of requirement, Valpurqa grabbed Mag and pulled her away against Mag's will. Mag wanted to be honest and show us that she wasn't a bitch who cleverly took advantage of being the sister of one of the professors." Fred's voice sounded sad. "This was the first time we heard Mag yell at Valpurqa- well first time we heard Mag yell at all." said George with irony in voice.   
"Nobody even knew that Valpurqa is long time Death Eater, maybe only Hermione sensed something." added he.   
Fred frowned his forehead. "It's a nice irony that one of the Death Eaters came to inform us about Magnolia's disappearance."   
"She helped me last night when I was attacked by one of ... well, colleagues, so I want to repay her as best as I am able to." said Khaleesi firmly. "I was maybe in Slytherin, but I can't close my eyes and pretend that nothing is happening anyway. I'm not Draco Malfoy."   
"You do realize that from now on you're a traitor, don't you?" asked George with raised eyebrow. "Yep, but I rather be murdered for it, than to see two of pretty souls to suffer." Khaleesi said faster than she even intended, looking at Fred.   
"I barely can believe that you were in Slytherin and also you voluntarily joined You-know-who." said Fred thoughtfuly.   
"Boys, I must remind something. If I succeded with Mag's release, please if you notice something like that," she showed them her Dark Mark, "just don't take it seriously, she would never follow... It was her intention, I mean, Valpurqa's."   
"That fucking bitch." muttered Fred angrily.   
  
"Yeah, she is worse than I would even believe." Khaleesi agreed. She repeated them what Valpurqa told her about Mag's kidnap and Fred's face seemt more and more dark. "I swear if I meet that bitch I definitely kill her." he grumbled.   
"Anyway, tell us more about Valpurqa's interaction with Greyback." said George. Khaleesi started to shake when she heard that name but she nodded and started to speak. She went back in time in her mind and drowned herself in memories  
  
* * *  
  
 _Khaleesi and Valpurqa were in Knockturn Alley in pub where the snatchers often meet. They had a gossip when door was opened and Scabior and his guys came in followed with tall, strong and creepy looking man. He closed the door and watched around. Innkeeper was used for this and greeted snatchers and the tall man with calm as he used to do with anyone else and asked them what they wants to drink and if they will eat. Everyone who came to the pub previously cared about their own bussines and nobody dared to look at him. They knew who that man is and how dangerous is just to be in the same room with him._  
  
 _Fenrir Greyback was very known as the most cruel and dangerous werewolf and that his favourite entertainment is to hunt people and bite them open and drink their blood or infect them with lycantrophy even if wasn't full moon._  
 _Valpurqa Vortimer was not very long in Voldemort's army so she never met Greyback before although she heard about him a lot. She was curious how that most evil villain can look like and she wished to meet him some day. When he stepped into the pub and watched around, with insane smile within his wild face, Valpurqa just raised her head disturbed with noise made by Snatchers. Her heart started to beat faster when she saw that creepy character and she remained stunned. It must be him, Fenrir Greyback. The most feared creature in present wizarding world._  
  
 _Khaleesi noticed how Valpurqa stares with eyes open wide at the creepy one and she shivered in horror. Even her realized who this beast can be. And she couldn't understand how the heck Valpurqa can stare at him like that. She barely breath and Khaleesi noticed how she's trembling in excitement._  
 _Suddenly creepy villain moved his head in their direction. He smiled obscene showing his sharp yellow teeth. GROSS! Khaleesi thought and wawed her hand before Valpurqa's face. Valpurqa jumped at the bench as she startled. "What?!" she barked confused af._  
 _Villain looked at them once again. Khaleesi could swear that he growled something like "what an edible chicks" when he went around their table. "We should get off." whispered Khaleesi. Valpurqa looked at Khaleesi once again, still a bit confused._  
 _"Oh... yes, we should..." she said half absently and breathed up. "I just have to visit toilet, wait for me ok?"_  
 _"Yeah but be careful. This man is very creepy."_  
 _"Don't worry I can defend myself." Valpurqa was back in her usual behavior. She winked at Khaleesi and left her place._  
  
 _* * *_  
  
Valpurqa used the toilet and corrected her makeup too. Satisfied with her appearance, she left the washroom and was about to go back to Khaleesi. But she could make just two steps when somebody grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her close. Valpurqa startled and when she realized who is it she almost fainted by excitement. It was him, Fenrir Greyback. He had to lean to her because he was much higher than her even though she used to wear platformed boots with high heels. "What did you stared at me little girl?" he whispered right to her ear. Valpurqa looked into his steel eyes. "Is it forbiden to look at werewolves, Fenrir?" she asked cheerfully, though she felt as if she had melted into a mere puddle under his touch. "Some might misinterpret it, darling." Greyback replied with slimy voice, his face just inches from hers so Valpurqa could see him close. Ignoring his breath smelling like iron and withered grave - she was used on worse scents - she looked at his face disfigured by years of transformation and anger. Her heart was beating fast as she could feel heat of his body. Surprisingly tender, Greyback caressed her cheek down through her chin to her neck . "So soft..." commented with shiny eyes. "Would it be a shame to tear such a beautiful neck, what do you say, sweetie?" She shivered as Greyback licked her neck with the tip of his tongue with a perverse expression on his crooked face. "So sweet..." he obviously played with her trying to scare her with his obscenity, but Valpurqa wasn't scared at all. She was dying to touch his exposed chest, to press against him as tightly as possible, even if it meant biting her carotid artery.   
  
Unconsciously she closed her eyes when Greyback buried his fingers in her hair and inhaled their scent like a fetishist. "Nice smell." he said. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. If I won't you'd be dead one two."   
Valpurqa opened her eyes wide and looked right into Fenrir's steel eyes. "Pretty chick you are, little one. Bloodred hair, emerald eyes, white silk skin, nice smell... So innocent sweetie... Your blood and flesh must taste sweet as well... I do like sweets you know, baby?" he said pervertly.   
Valpurqa wanted to answer him but before she could, Khaleesi who couldn't wait Valpurqa, just appeard. She was worried about her when she was away so long and when Khaleesi looked around, she also didn't see Greyback anywhere. She didn't wait any longer took her wand and went to find Valpurqa and help her possibly.   
  
"Get away from her, werewolf!" Khaleesi with wand ready to fight yelled at Greyback who still touched Valpurqa and whispered nasty words to her trying to scare her. Greyback looked at Khaleesi. "Another sweet chick?" he grinned amused. "Well, not that much as your bloodhaired friend, as I look at you." Greyback's eyes turned into narrow gaps. "Probably your flesh would taste bitter and your blood tastes sour. Nothing what real werewolf is interested in." he found his wand and faced to Khaleesi. "You're too basic for being teared up by my teeth. You know even werewolves hates to puke." he smirked horribly and continued with verbal insulting.   
"Stop your blabs and flipendo!" shrieked Khaleesi with wand wawing against Greyback.   
But he just protego himself and swept Khaleesi's hex with nasty smile.   
"Emy!" shouted Valpurqa. She still called Khaleesi with her first name, Emily, shortly Emy. "Fenrir did nothing wrong! We just had a little chat..." her cheeks blushed. Greyback laughed out. "You do defense him?" Khaleesi couldn't believe her ears neither eyes. "He was about to bite you Valpurqa!"   
"Ehm, he wasn't." Valpurqa shooked her head. "Well not today." Greyback smiled with full teeth and grabbed Valpurqa's hair pulling her near. "But if I ever see you again, bloodhaired, I may not be so lenient. I love to eat innocent meat, especially of young chicks as you are, do you understand?" he whispered sinisterly and released her pushing her away. Khaleesi barely catched her and lead her go away, but even this experience did not prevent Valpurqa from calling at Greyback over her shoulder. "Visit me at my house and I'll show you how innocent I am!"   
  
* * *

"And this was not an end, at all. It was just beggining of her insanity." Khaleesi finished her speech with sigh. "I don't know how but she was able to seduce him without he'd try to kill her. She told me each detail of that." Khaleesi shaked and Fred and George grinned in disgust. "She is really insane." told Fred. "Seduce voluntarily beast like Greyback? GROSS!" George said with nausea sound. "Yeah, this is gross." Khaleesi agreed. "I'm about to throw up every time I remember his appearance and Valpurqa still repeat how hot Greyback is and how amazing lover he is. Blewh!" she shaked.   
"Let's change a topic or we could definitely cancel selling our puking pastiles." offered Fred, obviously disgusted to the hell and back. George and Khaleesi agreed.   
  
* * *  
  
Valpurqa did not give up her desire to meet Greyback again, even if it was the last time.   
_If I have to die, I want to die by his strong hands, definitely._  
  
Her wish came true very soon. She accidentally found herself near where Greyback had just murdered some Muggles. He bited them die and teared their flesh and viscera on pieces and some of them he even ate. Valpurqa couldn't help herself and staying at the place she stared at him in fascination. Greyback noticed her and because he didn't believe in any of Death Eaters he was about to hunt her. She ran away immediatelly before he could get up from the ground but Valpurqa counted with his visit. 

* * *  
  
 _Instead of screaming in fear, instead of begging for keeping her alive, when he rushed into her house that night and appeard in front of her, she grabbed him fast and threw him on her bed. He was surprised because he never even imagine situation like this. He was used that people are scared just from his name. Fenrir Greyback was walking creepypasta. Embodied horror.  
_

_This bloodhaired chick with bright emerald eyes wasn't scared at all. She didn't beg him to leave. She wanted him to stay.  
  
Even though Fenrir had long been more of an animal than a human, he was still a man. And how does a man behave when a seductive redhead in tiny gothic dress literally throws him into her bed and sits right on his lap? Werewolf or not, he lost his mind and he didn't protest when she teared his shirt away from his body and scratched his chest with her long sharp nails she used to wear painted with black and dark red colour on the tops. Her sweet lips gently touched his and her soft hair in colour of blood caressed his face and shoulders. Fenrir Greyback couldn't resist for long. Especially when he felt her gentle palms touching his genitals in the most exciting way. He couldn't bear that tension downside, he was hard as marble stone and almost howled when she finally took him inside her and moved with her hips. Her vagina was incredibly tight for him and it made him more excited and wild.   
  
He grabbed her around waist and pressed her body to his trying to get rid off that unnecesarry piece of cloth from her body. He was strong enough to rip her dress at two halves and threw them away. She didn't look annoyed at all. Fenrir saw in her eyes she enjoys that and it made him lose all barriers if he ever had some. He took the scepter of the whole thing and treated her very rough and wild. He was about to fuck the soul out from her and she liked that estimating according to her insane screaming his name and how much wet she was.   
When he finally ejaculated into her she scratched and bited his shoulders within insane orgasm. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head closer for give her a rough tongue kiss.   
  
She breathed heavily all sweated and trembled in his firm clutch. Fenrir closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of her young body and feeling of her warmth. So sweet. He grabbed her butt and pressed its muscle with his claws. Flexible and soft. He could feel her teeth on his arm immediatelly like response of his action. "What is it like when a young woman bites you for a change?" she asked. Her velvet voice marked by excitement resonated inside of him and he realized that he still is not satisfied. Fenrir growled agressively and turned her under himself kissing her rough and crushing her in his strong arms. She answered with scratching his back and butt with her long nails and it made him insane. He bited her neck but not that much to make her bleed. He no longer wanted to kill her. Not in that way though. She had the same hunger for rough sex and Greyback was the right one who could fulfil her lust.   
  
He understood now the reason why she stared at him and what she said. Visit me and I will show you how innocent I am.   
_

_She just wants him no matter how much dangerous it is._  
  
 _* * *_  
  
This night was a ticket to the hell for both Fenrir and Valpurqa. In the first class. With all the service.   
  
to be continued...


End file.
